1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an RFIC (Radio Frequency Integrated Circuit) module and an RFID (Radio Frequency IDentifier) tag including the same and, more particularly, to an RFIC module and an RFID tag including an RFIC chip that includes two input/output terminals and a coil conductor that includes two coil ends respectively connected to the two input/output terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
For an article information management system, an RFID system has recently been used and the RFID system enables a reader/writer and an RFID tag applied to an article to communicate in a non-contact manner utilizing a magnetic field or an electromagnetic field so as to transmit predetermined information. This RFID tag includes an RFIC chip storing predetermined information and processing a predetermined radio signal and an antenna element (radiator) transmitting/receiving high-frequency signals and is affixed to various articles (or packing materials thereof) to be managed when used.
The RFID system is typically an HF band RFID system using the 13.56 MHz band or a UHF band RFID system using the 900 MHz band. Particularly, because of a comparatively long communication distance and an ability to read multiple tags together, the UHF band RFID system is considered as a promising system for article management. A tag having a structure disclosed in WO 2010/146944 is an example of a known UHF band RFID tag.
The RFID tag disclosed in WO 2010/146944 includes two coil conductors adjacently arranged in a ceramic multilayer substrate and a stray capacitance is easily provided between the two coil conductors. If the coil conductors are coupled via the stray capacitance, a resonance circuit defined by a stray capacitance component and the inductance components of the coil conductors is provided, so that a passband width may be narrowed.